Silver Balls
by TurbotheCat11
Summary: Silver the Hedgehog is a shy, first-year student at Mobotropolis High School. He can't help but crush on Blaze the Cat. But then he meets Sonic the Hedgehog. And guess what—Sonic's gay! Silver already felt random attractions to other guys, and Sonic starts flirting with him... And there's Shadow, who knows so much about Sonic's romantic past! [GAY/STRAIGHT EROTIC ROMANCE]
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"Just give in," Sonic said as his lips met Silver's in an explosion of passion.

"But you know I can't," Silver protested, trying (but not very hard) to pull away, "You know that's just not the way I am."

"But you can be." Sonic swirled his tongue in Silver's mouth, moaning with pleasure and delight.

Silver threw caution to the wind, unzipping Sonic's skinny jeans, reaching down into the front of his jockstrap, and rubbing his penis vigorously. Sonic moaned even more as he pulled Silver into a bathroom stall with him. He pulled off Silver's black, dress shirt possessively, revealing Silver's averagely-built upper body; Sonic was excited: he actually preferred non-muscular guys, especially when they had a little fat on them, which Silver had—to Sonic, Silver was one of the sexiest guys in the entire school.

Silver's mind was whirling. What was he doing? He was straight, that was for sure. But then why was he half-naked, making out with another guy in a bathroom stall at school? Should he go bi? He _had_ been noticing guys a lot more lately: staring at their crotches to see how big of a bulge they had, gazing at their rear ends…why shouldn't he give in to his impulses? But he was only 14 years old, just a freshman in high school; was he really going to have sex with a guy already, and with Sonic, a gay senior?


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Sonic the Hedgehog. The name of that blue hedgehog was well known throughout both the faculty and the student body of MobotropolisHigh School: his heroic deeds in battle against Dr. Eggman and his famous super-speed had won him fame and valor in both Mobotropolis and throughout all of planet Mobius. Many people knew he was a homosexual, and mostly, people treated him with acceptance. Fortunately for Sonic, Dr. Eggman hadn't come up with any crazy schemes in a while, and Sonic was able to focus more on colleges, career paths, etc. in his senior year.

Silver the Hedgehog was a shy freshman: he had a few friends, but he wasn't exactly the most sociable person in the world. But he did have a crush—one that had been long-standing since 6th grade: Blaze the Cat, a fiery sophomore with a load of drive and spunk…_and_ unrealistically large breasts that started growing in the 4th grade. Silver was always too nervous to express his feelings for her: they had been friends since Kindergarten and she had never shown that she wanted to be more than that.

Silver and Blaze always tried to get into the same math classes as they'd been at the same level of math since Pre-Algebra (when Silver was in 6th grade and Blaze was in 7th). So this year, they coordinated their schedules so that they both had 3rd-Period Geometry with Mrs. Kilton.

On the first day of school, when 3rd Period arrived, Silver headed to Mrs. Kilton's room. Mrs. Kilton wasn't there, interestingly; the only person in there was none other than Sonic the Hedgehog.

Silver was a little taken aback: "Whoa, I didn't know you were in this class, Sonic."

Sonic chuckled and replied, "Well, here I am; do you have a problem with that?"

"Oh, I didn't mean…"

Sonic laughed. "Hey, I'm messing with you. What's your name?"

"Silver."

"Silver…" Sonic looked him up and down: Silver was wearing a graphic T-shirt, colorful Nike's, and khaki, cargo shorts, through which a rather large erection was bulging. "Nice to meet you." _This kid's cute,_ Sonic thought. "What grade are you in?"

Silver was clearly blushing. _What was that look he just gave me? Sonic's so…so attractive in person…damn it, now I have a boner; what's wrong with me? Since last year, I've been checking out guys, but I'm straight. Was _he_ just checking _me _out then?_

"Um, Silver?"

"W-what?"

"I asked you what grade you're in."

"Oh, I'm a freshman." Silver sat down in the desk next to Sonic, his face turning yet redder, and took a Japanese manga out of his backpack to read, feeling embarrassed as hell.

_Who is this guy? _Sonic wondered. _Seems really awkward…but he's also really _hot_; I wonder just how big that boner was…and he's only a freshman? Damn! That thing looked like it was fuckin' 10 inches long!_

Soon, more students filed into the room and sat down, including Blaze.

"Hey, Silver!" Blaze greeted cheerfully.

"Hi." Having Blaze walk in made it even more embarrassing for Silver.

"Is something wrong?"

"Uh, no. Why?"

"You just seem a bit awkward." Blaze laughed.

Silver made an attempt at laughing with her. "Oh, I'm fine."

Just then, the bell rang and Mrs. Kilton walked in, closing the door behind her. "Sorry, guys, I had a teachers' meeting in the library."

Mrs. Kilton started out by handing each student a syllabus, which gave the teacher and class information, class rules, and course description. Then, she handed out textbooks and started teaching Lesson 1.1.

Sonic was soon tuned out, drawing a penis in his notebook and thinking about Silver's erection. He'd never been that great at math, probably because, most of the time, he didn't pay attention, but he didn't have too many worries about passing this class; he didn't pay any attention in Algebra II last year and he still passed with a C, so why bother worrying?

After she finished teaching the lesson, Mrs. Kilton assigned the homework and everybody moved desks so that they could work on the assignment with their friends. Because of the seating chart, Sonic was right next to Silver, and Blaze was across the room, but they all moved desks together so they'd be in one spot, facing each other. Sonic was incredibly eager to do so: as soon as Mrs. Kilton gave the assignment, he moved his desk so that he'd be directly across from Silver, facing him. Silver felt flattered that Sonic the Hedgehog wanted to do homework with him after just meeting him. Things started out relatively normal. But then Sonic reached with his leg to rub up against Silver's and he gently pressed his foot down on Silver's, an invite to play Footsie. Sonic gave Silver a seductive wink and a smile; Silver blushed once again. Blaze looked up from her homework and looked from Silver to Sonic and back again, raising her eyebrow quizzically.

In an attempt to break up the situation, Blaze asked, "Do either of you know the answer to Problem #2?"

Silver came back to his senses, grateful to Blaze for speaking up. "Um, it's 'Equilateral'," Silver answered looking up from his homework; when he did, he saw Blaze in her rather revealing, casual, purple dress, her 36DD breasts front and center. Silver drank in her ravishing beauty for a moment before stammering, "B-Blaze, y-you look nice today."

"Oh, thanks," Blaze replied, chuckling a little.

Sonic retreated, pulling his leg away. Casual conversation ensued; laughter and general camaraderie were abundant. But then…

"Hey, Silver, what's your sexual orientation?" Sonic asked abruptly.

"Huh?" Silver was thrown for a loop.

"What's your sexuality: straight, bi, or gay?"

"Oh, straight." Wasn't that the truth?

_Damn it!_ Aloud, Sonic chuckled, apologizing, "Sorry, I just usually ask people that when I meet them."

Blaze was getting weirded out: why would Sonic ask something like that? She'd known him for more than a year, but he hadn't asked her that question at all.

The bell rang and everybody moved the desks back to normal and went to lunch.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

As Silver and Blaze came out of the lunch line with their trays, they looked around the cafeteria for any friends to sit with.

"Oh, hey, there's Tails and Shadow!" Blaze piped up, spotting the two-tailed, yellow fox and the dark-furred hedgehog, respectively.

Silver and Blaze walked over, greeted Tails and Shadow, and sat down. They all chatted for a while as they ate, expect for Shadow, who was usually relatively quiet and soft-spoken. (He didn't eat either; he was anorexic.)

And then Silver said, "I met Sonic the Hedgehog in person for the first time today."

"Really? You'd never met him before?" Tails asked in mild astonishment.

"No." Silver didn't know what else to say.

But then Blaze asked, "What were you two doing in Geometry? He was giving you a really weird look and your face was _really_ red."

Silver was dubious. "Do you really want to know?"

"Yes, tell me." Blaze laughed a little.

"Okay, then: he was trying to play Footsie with me."

"_What the fuck_?" Blaze and Tails chorused incredulously.

"I know, right? And it wasn't just 'cute' Footsie; it was, like, _hooker_ Footsie, because he was rubbing his leg on mine and then he winked at me. I wouldn't have been surprised if he reached out under the desk and started stroking my dick!"

Tails, ever the inquisitive junior, asked, "So, is Sonic gay or is he bisexual? Or is he straight and he just did this on a whim all of a sudden?"

"He's gay. Didn't you know?" It was a bit of a surprise when Shadow, ever the reticent senior, spoke up.

"No!" Tails was still in shock.

"Me neither!" Blaze was just as incredulous.

"I didn't either, but I just met him and I assumed he must be gay or bi after that performance." Silver's face reddened yet again. "And I'm straight so it was just really awkward for me."

Shadow, who was himself a bisexual, started explaining: "Sonic's led quite a scandalous life since freshman year when he started coming out to people that he was gay. He'd lost his virginity by spring semester of freshman year, though he never tells whom it was with. He's had numerous boyfriends, but he always kept a low profile, picking and choosing whom he would open up to, myself being one of them. I do know he's single right now. So, he probably thinks you're cute." An (almost flirtatious) smile curled at the edges of his lips, a rarity for Shadow.

"Oh, my God, that's so crazy," Silver said, feeling violated, but at the same time, deep down inside, almost _excited_.

"I never knew," Tails said.

"Yeah," Blaze concurred. "I wonder if that's why he asked you what your sexuality was."

"Probably—I don't know," Silver replied, his mind still spinning a little.

"Sonic asks that to nearly every guy he meets; I think he might back off now that he knows you're straight, but you never know with that crazy blue hedgehog." Shadow chuckled, rolling his eyes a little.

"Well, everybody gets to make their own choice, I guess. But if he keeps making moves on 'our little Silver', then he's going to _get it_ from me," Blaze stated, half-serious, half-joking.

Silver snickered as the bell rang.

Sonic couldn't stop thinking about Silver the rest of the day: during lunch, he looked at porn on his iPhone, imagining what sex with Silver would be like; in the rest of his classes, he just couldn't pay attention, even during Painting, his favorite period of the day; by the time he got home, he was beyond horny. He called up his sex buddy…_Shadow the Hedgehog_.

"Hey, my parents aren't home, you sexy beast," he said, his voice oozing charm and seduction, "Want to come over so we can lose our virginity all over again?"

There was a moment of silence on the other end of the line. But then, "Sure. Why not?" Shadow thought back to when he and Sonic were freshmen and they ended up drunk and horny in a closet at a friend's party…


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The doorbell rang. Sonic answered it, opening the door, to find Shadow standing there, an undeniably horny smirk on his face.

"Hi, there, you dirty thing. Come on in," Sonic greeted.

All Shadow said was "Don't talk." He planted his lips on Sonic's, kicking the door closed behind him.

Shadow was probably one of the most rough people to make love with: when he kisses someone, he immediately penetrates his or her mouth deeply with his tongue, bites down forcefully on his or her lip, and grips his or her body forcefully and possessively; and when he fucks a guy or a girl in the ass…well, let's just say he or she will be in all kinds of pain for at least a week.

As Sonic and Shadow lip-locked, they slowly moved to a couch in Sonic's living room. As they fell down on the sofa, they practically ripped clothes off each other, until they were left completely naked, Sonic's body a package of rippling muscles and Shadow's a lean, gaunt collection of skin and bones (and both their cocks of average size).

Shadow lay down on top of Sonic, his head at Sonic's penis and his own penis at Sonic's head; Sonic knew what he wanted: a twister blow-job. He grabbed Shadows jet-black dick and licked and sucked, making Shadow moan loudly. Shadow bobbed his head up and down, his lips tightly secured around Sonic's penis, biting every so often.

Shadow's moaning intensified. "Suck harder, you asshole!" he yelled, not so much in anger as in heat.

Sonic sucked as hard as he could, groaning very loudly the whole time, until—

"_Ah_!" Shadow and Sonic screamed together as they climaxed, their semen shooting out onto each other.

The two hedgehogs lay there for a moment, gasping; they then gently licked the semen off each other, eating all of it without so much as a twitch in their faces. They sat up, embracing each other, kissing passionately, stopping to nuzzle their noses together, for one to bite the other's ear, etc. It wasn't long before they both had nice, stiff erections again.

"Give it to me _hard_ up the ass," Sonic requested, turning over onto his stomach, his tight, blue, ba-donk of a rear beckoning to Shadow.

Shadow still remained silent, reaching down to his jeans on the floor to pull a bottle of lubrication out of the pocket. Once he had his penis well lubed, he didn't mess around: he immediately got on top of Sonic, wrapping his arms around him and penetrating his anus.

At first, Shadow went fairly slowly, but he quickly accelerated, banging his body against Sonic's rapidly. Shadow was especially rough today: he repeatedly slapped Sonic's ass and kept Sonic's head buried in the arm of the couch.

_For such a small body, he sure has power, _Sonic thought. He was moaning very loudly already and he even cried out several times; but he was enjoying every second of it. Why Sonic enjoyed such rough sex was a mystery to nearly all the gay and bisexual guys that Shadow had fucked.

"Damn, I see your ass is still tight as ever." Shadow sounded surprisingly casual.

But soon, Shadow felt his orgasm coming. When he went over, he screamed just as loudly as before and he filled Sonic's anus with semen.

Almost immediately, Shadow lifted Sonic up into a sitting position, still penetrating him. He grabbed Sonic's penis, still quite erect, and squeezed tightly, jerking his hand up and down quickly. Sonic drew in his breath sharply, moaning in passionate heat. His orgasm was just as explosive, covering himself with semen.

Sonic and Shadow both stood up; Shadow took his now limp penis out of Sonic's anus, giving him one last swat on the ass. They kissed briefly.

Then Shadow asked, "So where are your parents?"

This seemed a bit anti-climactic to Sonic, but he replied, "On vacation for their anniversary."

Neither said anything more as they both picked up their clothes and headed to the master bathroom's spacious, luxury shower to wash off. They stepped in and Sonic turned on the water hot. Shadow gently grabbed Sonic from behind, holding him in his arms.

Shadow then got down on his knees, saying, "Let's clean the come out of that sexy ass you got there." He penetrated Sonic's anus with his tongue, sucking and biting while doing so. Sonic squeezed the semen out of his anus right into Shadow's mouth, and Shadow licked Sonic's ass clean.

The two hedgehogs shared one more passionate kiss as Sonic turned off the water. Sonic and Shadow stepped out of the shower, dried off, and put on their clothes. As he walked out the door, Shadow said nothing but "Bye."

But Sonic called, "Shadow…"

Shadow looked back, but Sonic had nothing more to say. They exchanged a romantic glance as they parted; Sonic shut the door and went up to his room to do homework, his mind preoccupied with thoughts of Shadow _and_ Silver.

Shadow drove home, weary and exhausted from sex with Sonic. Shadow hadn't eaten all week and felt close to fainting (which is usually what happened soon after banging somebody hard and rough, as he didn't really have the energy to do that sort of thing, but sex had always driven him).

Shadow's thoughts drifted to freshman year…


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The time was 10:00PM, the day was March 12th, 2009, and the location was Knuckles' house; Knuckles the Echidna, a senior with an attitude, was hosting a party at his lake house. It was very lively: music, strobe lights, dancing, booze…what more could you ask for?

Sonic the Hedgehog, a popular freshman, walked in, immediately met by friends and acquaintances practically fawning over him, all wanting to talk to him at the same time. But amidst the pandemonium, Sonic spotted a black hedgehog, hiding behind his hair, sitting by himself.

"Hi," he greeted, walking up to the hedgehog, pulling him up into a standing position, and giving him a warm hug.

The hedgehog, Shadow, was surprised. Nobody had ever greeted him so readily, let alone given him a hug before he or she had even really met him. Shadow was bisexual, but had never had a boyfriend—just one girlfriend…who had broken his heart just last year in 8th grade…Shadow finally replied, "Hi."

"I'm Sonic, in case you didn't already know," Sonic added with a laugh, "What's your name?"

"No, I didn't." Shadow felt an erection coming on. Sonic was _so_ attractive: broad shoulders, tight jeans fitting around muscular legs and an equally tight behind, and a flashing smile completed the picture. "I'm Shadow."

Sonic gazed into Shadow's eyes for a moment. He hadn't met a guy that he had been so drawn to as he was to Shadow. Shadow's Pokemon jacket, white Converses, and fingerless gloves gave him such a…_cuteness_…almost _innocence_. Sonic pulled Shadow onto the dance floor. "Come on—dance!"

Though reluctant, Shadow followed Sonic, a victim to the blue hedgehog's charm. The music was loud and fast; everybody was jumping and yelling wildly. Shadow tried to follow suit, but he just couldn't get into it.

But then Knuckles came up to him and thrust a can of beer in his hand. "Shadow, come on! Have some fun!"

"Oh, but I'm not—"

"Who cares? Just fucking _drink_ and have a blast!"

As Knuckles ran off to entertain more guests, Shadow hesitantly popped open the can and took a long swig. The sharp liquid burned his throat. But he immediately knew he'd need _more_.

After he downed that first can, he ran over to one of the coolers set out and grabbed four more. He rejoined Sonic and handed him a couple of the cans. Sonic chuckled as he opened the two cans and chugged them at the same time. He started feeling a bit tipsy, his head swirling with excitement. Shadow gulped his other two cans of acrid drink quickly as he and Sonic rushed back to the dance floor.

The two hedgehogs, both a little drunk now, danced crazily together, their bodies in accord with one another, until they danced themselves off to a dark corner…all by themselves.

Somebody accidentally bumped into Shadow, throwing him on Sonic's lap. Their eyes locked on each other…and they embraced each other passionately, their lips interlocking, each tasting alcohol on the other's tongue.

They both stood up, never taking their lips off each other, and moved over to a nearby (fairly large) hallway closet. Shadow pulled Sonic into the closet with him and locked the door. The two of them slowly took the clothes off each other, their heat taking over their naked bodies. Neither had condoms or lube, but that didn't matter in their drunken, horny state.

Shadow turned Sonic around, quickly inserting his 5-inch erection into Sonic's ass, banging hard. Shadow fucked Sonic as good and hard as any porn star with a foot-long could.

Sonic was definitely feeling the pain. "Shit! You sure fuck _hard_, don't you?!" Sonic tried to scream, but Shadow covered his mouth firmly with his hand. Though Sonic was a virgin and had never been banged, let alone without any condom or lube and so roughly, he was in a state of utter euphoria and pleasure: despite himself, he was enjoying it immensely.

Shadow, being a virgin himself, had never felt anything like this before. He had always been shy about the size of his penis, but he could see that Sonic's wasn't any bigger and Sonic was yielding to his control. With both confidence and passion surging through him, he banged his body against Sonic's yet harder, yet faster, penetrating his anus yet deeper.

Sonic jerked his penis fast, moaning noisily from the jolt of stimulation it gave him; Shadow moaned just as loudly, nearly screaming. Their bodies convulsed against one another, the heat overpowering them, clouding their heads…

And the two hedgehogs simultaneously climaxed, collapsing in a heap on the floor in a mess of semen.

They sat there, out of breath, thinking about what had just happened. Sonic turned around and kissed Shadow, tugging at his hair, groaning in animal passion. When they finally decided to take their lips off each other, they stood up and pulled their clothes back on.

When they stepped out of the closet, the party still seemed to be going strong. But it was almost midnight, which was when Shadow's ride was supposed to come for him. So Sonic exchanged phone numbers with him, promising to call him later.

Shadow's ride pulled up outside. Sonic walked him outside, holding his hand romantically. They lip-locked once more in farewell before they parted…

And that had begun Shadow's relationship with Sonic.

Shadow locked his car as he walked up to his front door. He trudged up to his room, tears in his eyes, thinking of how they broke up when Sonic cheated on him in the summer of freshman year.

Shadow felt short of breath, knowing that fainting was imminent. He had no worries, though; this happened often, and he always "woke up" the next day in the morning in time to get ready for school if he had to. So the black hedgehog plopped himself on his bed and promptly passed out.


	6. Chapter 5

** Chapter 5**

_I'm going to do it,_ Silver thought with resolution. He was going to ask Blaze out.

But how should he do it? Talking to her in person was out of the question; he'd be so nervous, he'd probably pee his pants! Texting? No, that was getting a bit too impersonal. Love letter? No, too elementary-school-Valentine's-Day.

Silver stared at his phone for a while. All he had to do was dial Blaze's number and express his feelings for her and ask her out. Could he do it? Gingerly (and very slowly), he dialed Blaze's number.

Blaze's phone went off, playing an electronic remix of a Ke$ha song: "…when they take it off! Take it off! Everybody take it off!"

She saw Silver's caller ID and answered. "Hi, Silver. What's up?"

Silver was absolutely petrified. He opened his mouth, but nothing came out.

"Um, Silver?"

In a torrent of speech, Silver replied, "Blaze, I think you're the most beautiful girl in the world—I really like you—I have forever—_will you please go out with me_?"

Now it was Blaze's turn for speechlessness. Did she want to be in a relationship? All her past boyfriends had said that they loved her, but were really just after sex. And Silver had always been her guy-friend; could they ever be more than that? Finally, she spoke: "Silver…give me some time…to think about it. I just don't know…"

"O-okay. Sure. Talk to you later…"

"Yes…bye." Blaze hung up.

Silver had mixed emotions as he flipped his phone shut. A part of him was overjoyed that she didn't turn him down flat, but the other was afraid that she would after thinking about it…

Blaze was just as confused. If she and Silver got together, what would their relationship be like? Could they grow to love each other? Maybe…but would Silver's love just be for her body? Well, she had to admit…Silver was kind of cute. But what about inward beauty? Blaze and Silver. Silver and Blaze. "Silv-aze"…could it happen?

But it wasn't long before Blaze decided what she wanted to do. She called Silver.

Silver answered Blaze's call, anxious as hell: "Y-yeah, Blaze?"

Blaze knew that all she needed was one word: "Yes."

And so Blaze and Silver became a couple. This came as a shock to some, but many others expected it, noticing how Silver seemed attracted to Blaze.

Their first date was in the park. It was simply and sublimely romantic. It was just a stroll, during which they chatted, holding hands, and giving each other loving looks. Everybody was happy for them.

And yet, not _everybody_ was. Sonic burned with jealousy. Sure, he would still be friends with Blaze, but he longed to be with Silver. And what about his sex friendship with Shadow?


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Blaze's hand searched for Silver's as the movie started. The theater was huge: more than five hundred seats, a giant screen, and high-quality sound system; Silver had paid a small fortune for the two tickets they needed for their 1-month-anniversary date night.

Silver clasped Blaze's hand warmly. They leaned up against each other romantically, snacking on their popcorn as the movie played.

In the last scene of the movie, the hero and heroine shared a warm kiss; and when they kissed, Silver turned Blaze's face towards his and planted his own lips on hers, stroking her hair. When their lips parted, they just sat there staring into each other's eyes. But it wasn't long before their passion overtook them and they were in a hard, possessive kiss.

Blaze's thong was soaked; she had a condom in her car…why not? She had wanted to stay a virgin until she was married, but she realized something very important: she _wanted_ to have sex with Silver; he didn't have to pester her for it like her ex-boyfriends did—_she was asking for it_.

Blaze interrupted their lip-lock to grab Silver's hand and run out of the theater, pulling him with her. She led him outside toward her car.

Silver knew what was coming. But he didn't have a condom and he didn't want to make a baby. But Blaze didn't seem to care. His erection was throbbing in his pants: It was screaming to him, "Sex! Sex! Sex!". How could he resist?

Blaze practically yanked him into the car with her. She opened her glove compartment and pulled out a condom, handing it to Silver as she started pulling off her clothes.

Silver was no longer nervous, no longer scared, no longer shy—his girlfriend wanted him to bang her; what more could he ask for?

Silver took off his shoes and pants, slipping the condom over his boner. He was taking off his shirt as Blaze crawled up on top of him, her breasts pressed up against him. She was so horny that she didn't even bother to look at Silver's penis. Silver nearly drooled as he examined Blaze's fabulous, naked figure.

"What are you waiting for?" she asked seductively.

Silver brought Blaze's lips to his own, wrapping his arms around her body, pressing her gorgeous breasts up against his torso. They collapsed into the backseat, groaning in excitement and passion. Silver penetrated her as deep as he could, moving in and out slowly.

Blaze gasped. This is what it felt like? She hadn't felt anything so amazing before in her life. Her groaning intensified as Silver banged faster.

Silver couldn't believe what was happening. He was joined to this girl whom he loved dearly; the union was so _intimate_. This felt like the pinnacle of their relationship to him. With passion and ardor, he banged her even faster, moaning loudly.

Silver and Blaze embraced each other tightly, their heat pressing them on…until they climaxed explosively, crying out in the intense pleasure and excitement.

Silver lay down gently on top of Blaze as they both breathed heavily. Blaze ran her hands through her boyfriend's spiky, silver hair, wrapping one arm around his neck. They kissed romantically; Silver kissed and licked his way down to Blaze's breasts. He licked and sucked gently as Blaze sighed contentedly.

After a little while, Blaze sat up. "Let's go home, baby. I'm fucking tired."

She and Silver slipped their clothes back on unhurriedly. Blaze drove back to Silver's neighborhood, reflecting on her first-time sexual experience. Surely, there couldn't be something as awesomely satisfying as sex. But the condom _did_ protect them, didn't it? She pushed it out of her mind, labeling it as paranoia.

Silver felt like he was dreaming. Blaze had actually wanted to have sex with him, even with what he thought was his "average" dick. He had found his one, true love…

Blaze pulled up into Silver's driveway. She walked him to the door, holding his hand. Before Silver walked into his house, they shared one, last kiss.

Silver opened the door, stepped in, and turned around to face Blaze. "I love you."

Blaze, barely more than whispering, replied, "I love you too."

Sonic was looking at his Student Handbook's schedule: Homecoming was in two weeks.

_That's_ _where I'll bait him,_ Sonic planned in jealousy and infatuation, _That's where I'll make Silver mine._


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Homecoming could be described with one word: _crazy_. The music was pumping at an earsplitting volume, the strobe lights danced on the walls, ceiling, and floor, and everybody was madly excited (both because MHS won the game and…well…what's more fun than meeting with all your friends, letting loose and dancing till you drop?).

Some people didn't have dates, but among those who did were Silver and Blaze. Blaze was wearing a sparkly, strapless, red dress that accentuated _all_ of her curves; Silver was wearing his best skinnies and a black, dress shirt.

But among those who didn't have dates was Sonic. He was never one for dressing up; all he wore were some black skinnies, red Converses, and a T-shirt. And he knew exactly what to do to remedy his no-date status…

Silver and Blaze mingled, chatting with friends and dancing some. When the music slowed down, they immediately were wrapped in each other's arms, swaying back and forth slowly. They kissed lovingly, sending scattered cheers and various cries of "Aw!" throughout the crowd of students gathered in the commons.

But Sonic was off to the side, gritting his teeth in passionate jealousy. And when Blaze left the dance floor to go to the bathroom, Sonic saw his chance. He walked up to Silver, who was now sitting off to the side, waiting impatiently.

"Hi, Silver."

The silver hedgehog was caught off-guard. "Oh…hi, Sonic."

"You bored?"

"Yeah. I'm waiting for Blaze to come back."

"Ah…hey, do you want to just have a "friendly" slow dance?"

"Um, sure." _Why not? What the hell? It'll help pass the time,_ Silver reasoned.

Sonic and Silver danced off to the side, where most people wouldn't take notice of them, holding each other out at arm's length, smiling jokingly, and chuckling a little every now and then. But when Sonic saw that the coast was still clear, he forcefully pulled Silver up against him, a horny look, similar to the one Shadow had at their last sex date, crossing his face.

Silver was aghast, his face reddening. What was Sonic trying to do? Silver pulled himself out of Sonic's grasp. "Uh…I have to go to the bathroom," he lied.

"No—let me take you." Sonic grabbed Silver's hand and quickly led him over to the men's restroom and pulled him inside.

And that's where Silver was now—half-naked with Sonic in a bathroom stall, strongly tempted to give in to Sonic's sexy, passionate, enticing charm, his mind a mess, and his penis stiff with anticipation.

Wordlessly, Sonic slipped off his clothes and then pulled down Silver's skinny jeans; Silver was motionless, completely stupefied at Sonic, himself, and what was happening to the two of them. But, regardless, Sonic got to work.

"God damn it! Your dick's _huge_!"

Silver snapped back to reality. "What…? No, it's not—it's just average…right?" Silver looked down at his _8-inch_ erection.

"No! It's fucking big…and _hot_." Sonic was, quite literally, drooling at the sight of Silver's long, thick, silvery-white dick.

"But, like, I always see porn stars with 10+-inch dicks, and mine's only 8 so I thought I was just…you know…'average'."

"No, definitely not; most porn stars use med's and stuff, so 10 is unrealistically big; average size is, like 6 (which is my size), so 8 is big, especially since you still have _growing_ to do!"

"Oh, I—ah!" Sonic had already wrapped his lips around Silver's penis, hungrily bobbing his head. Sonic licked and sucked expertly, using his lips and tongue to gently caress one minute and forcefully possess the next.

Silver's penis was on fire; he slowly slipped to the floor, gasping and moaning in pleasure. He was now completely drawn in by Sonic's baiting and seduction.

Silver was nearing climax. "Ah—_ah_! Oh, _fuck_!" Silver's penis explosively released a flurry of come into Sonic's mouth and on his face. Sonic sedately sat up, leaning on Silver's body and facing him. Sonic gradually let the sticky, white stuff fall from his mouth onto Silver's face and lips; they kissed each other lovingly, exchanging semen between their lips as they both groaned in their heat.

Eventually, Sonic spoke. "Turn around."

Silver stood up. "Sure." Silver was surprised at the sound of his own voice; it sounded…_confident_ (and not to mention incredibly _sexy_).

Sonic got up as Silver turned around and leaned against the wall. He inserted his completely dry and unprotected boner into Silver's asshole.

Silver winced as he felt a mixture of pain and intense pleasure. He almost asked Sonic about condoms and lubrication, but immediately pushed it out of his mind. If he was going to get fucked for the first time, then he wanted it to be pure, natural, wildly amazing, _untamed_ _sex_. It didn't matter to him whether it was "safe" or "comfortable"; all that mattered was that it was _hot_.

_This is just like the night Shadow and I met at Knuckles' party,_ Sonic mused as he grunted in effort and passionate heat. He was enjoying sex with Silver even more than he imagined. As his pleasure and fervor increased, so did the speed that he banged his body into Silver's rear.

They were both moaning very loudly now, gasping and grunting in their passion and love. They ignored anybody else who walked into the restroom and noticed them—they ignored the exclamations of "Ew!" and "You perverts!" and the like—it was just them and their love and nothing else mattered.

They could both feel their pleasure beginning to peak and reach orgasmic heights as Sonic banged even faster and harder. They climaxed in a jumble of screaming and semen.

The two hedgehogs licked and wiped the semen off each other and slipped their clothes back. Silver was certain now: he was going to be bisexual. Sonic was incredibly pleased; he had successfully snared Silver and he didn't even feel sorry.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Meanwhile, Blaze was getting impatient. She had been told that Silver had just gone to the bathroom, but suspicions were beginning to rise in her mind as the minutes drug on…

"Hey, Tails?"

The fox was sitting nearby and replied, "Yeah, Blaze?"

"Where the hell is Silver? Did he stand me up or something?"

Tails' countenance instantaneously became grave. "Um…okay, Blaze—do you _really_ want to know the truth?"

Blaze's visage turned from annoyed to worriedly panicked. "What—what's happened—is he hurt?! And, yes, the _truth_!"

"Okay…Sonic was having sex with him in a bathroom stall."

"_Oh, my fucking God_!" Blaze was absolutely incredulous. "B-but—w-what—why? How?"

"I heard that some guys who walked into the bathroom saw them; and it wasn't like Sonic was being rough and abusive and Silver was in distress—they were both _enjoying_ it." Tail's face twisted in disgust.

"Th-that just can't be true…"

"I'm sorry." Tails was pulled away by some other friends.

At that moment, Blaze saw Silver walking out of the bathroom. "Silver, sweetie…what just happened in there?"

Silver was immediately panged with guilt and regret. "Um, w-what do you mean? I went to the bathroom."

"Well…" Blaze saw Sonic walk out. "What happened with you and Sonic? Please, baby…"

"Honey, we just went into the bathroom at the same time; what's suspicious about that? I mean, Sonic's gay and everything, but he didn't, like, _rape_ me." Silver leaned in to kiss Blaze and she relented hesitatingly.

All sorts of thoughts were running through Blaze's head. Why did both Silver and Sonic take so long in the bathroom? Was that come she smelled on her boyfriend? But he seemed so sincere and was now lovingly making out with her. And he'd always treated her well…Blaze dismissed Tails' words as a rumor and savored her kiss…

Blaze dropped Silver off at home a little after midnight. Silver felt dirty in a number of ways: he was physically dirty with sweat and semen, but he also felt like a _damn dirty cheat._ He thought a hot shower would both clean him up and help relieve some stress. As Silver stripped of his homecoming outfit, he couldn't help looking down at what was apparently his _big_ cock. He stepped into the shower, turning the hot water on. As the water splashed onto his penis, it gradually grew larger and larger…until it was standing up straight, stiff, throbbing with heat, and hard as iron.

Without even thinking, Silver sat down on the ledge in the shower stall, working his penis with his hands. He even felt like fingering himself; he had never tried it before, always thinking that it was something only girls did. But he readily took two fingers and jammed them up his anus, thrusting. Though he'd already orgasm-ed twice today, it wasn't long before—

"Ah! _Sonic_!" Silver yelled the name of the sexy, blue hedgehog as he went over in pleasure and heat.

Breathing heavily, Silver rinsed himself off, stepped out of the shower, and dried off, slipping on some yellow plaid boxers and a V-neck T-shirt. As he climbed into bed, his mind was whirling with thoughts of Blaze and Sonic. What should he do? He'd cheated on Blaze and lied to her about it…but sex with Sonic was just so inviting and carefree…what was he supposed to do now?

As Blaze drove back to her house, she couldn't help questioning Silver's words. Tails wouldn't lie, would he? Well, he did say that he only _heard_ that Sonic and Silver were having sex in the bathroom, so somebody else might've lied. But none of it made any sense…was she going to lose her boyfriend (not just her boyfriend—the _love_ of her life) to Sonic the Hedgehog?

When Tails got home, he immediately went to change out of his homecoming outfit into something more comfortable. Blaze apparently believed Silver's denial. And, true, he didn't see it with his own eyes…but they had tousled hair and wrinkled clothes when they came out of the bathroom, which they didn't have before. And here he was, Tails the single junior caught in the midst of his friends' romantic drama. Without any love of his own…

Tails eventually went to bed, feeling depressed and alone…

Sonic, on the other hand, was very satisfied with senior homecoming. He had finally achieved his goal of fucking Silver. He popped a movie in, curling up on the couch in a blanket; he imagined what it would be like if the rest of his hopes and plans fell into place as he drifted off to sleep…

Shadow hadn't even gone to homecoming. He was sitting at home playing a sex video game, wondering what everybody else was doing and what was happening at homecoming.

His phone vibrated. He saw a new message and opened it. It was a group message; it read, "FYI, FYI, FYI! Sonic the Hedgehog was just seen having sex with Silver the Hedgehog in the men's restroom!"

Shadow wasn't very surprised. Sonic had talked to him so extensively about Silver that Shadow had already predicted this would happen soon. _I wonder if Blaze heard about this,_ Shadow wondered as his eyes drooped.

Eventually, Shadow fell asleep, the AO-rated game still running.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

But life went on. Silver and Blaze stayed together and Sonic and Shadow remained sex friends. Blaze chose to ignore any rumors about Silver and Sonic and trusted that Silver was and always would be true to her and her alone. Sonic, though still longing after Silver, bided his time.

But with Silver, it was another story. Guilt tugged at his heart. What made it worse was that Blaze loved him enough to actually believe him and trust him…when he knew that he didn't deserve it. By their 2-month anniversary in early December, he could bear it no longer.

Their date was at a fancy, sit-down restaurant, which Silver was able to afford because he'd just turned 15 and had gotten a job; he also got his driver's permit and was able to drive for Blaze once she picked him up.

They sat down and the waiter served them drinks. Silver knew what he had to say and he didn't want to procrastinate, so he started: "Blaze, sweetheart, I need to tell you something really important."

"What, honey?"

Silver took a deep breath and with his head hanging low, replied, "The rumors are true…I cheated on you with Sonic."

Blaze's mouth hit the floor as she stood up in shock. "_What_?"

"Sweetie, I—"

"No, don't 'sweetie' me! You _cheated_ and then _lied_ about it! _How could you do this to me_?" Eyeliner-stained tears streamed down Blaze's face.

"Blaze, I'm _sorry_, I didn't know what I was doing; Sonic—"

"No, you knew _exactly_ what you were doing!" By now, many other guests at the restaurant were watching Silver's and Blaze's argument play out.

"Blaze, please, _please_ forgive me." Tears welled up in Silver's eyes.

"_Forgive you_? Ha! You don't deserve forgiveness for what you've done, Silver the Hedgehog; we're _through_!" Blaze stormed out of the restaurant, sobbing.

In barely more than a whisper, Silver said, "No…don't go. I love you…" He let the tears flow down his cheeks as his heart sank into the depths of sadness and loss.

The waiter walked up to Silver. "Uh, would you like your bill, sir?"

"Yes. Thank you."

Silver paid the bill and called his dad to come pick him up, not even bothering to explain why the date ended so quickly (and why Blaze wasn't with him anymore) the whole ride home. He hadn't been so miserable in his entire life.

When he got home, Silver went up to his room and, totally drained and deciding to go to bed early, cried himself to sleep.

Blaze drove home as fast as she could, hysterically crying as the full weight of the reality of her situation set in. _How could Silver do this to me? How could he just lie to me outright like that…?_ But she knew one thing for sure: though her heart was broken, she deserved better than the likes of Silver and so should _move on_.

The word that Silver and Blaze broke up spread quickly. Though feeling a bit sorrowful for Blaze, Sonic was pleased; now Silver was completely unattached…

So one day, Sonic texted Silver, "Hey, do you wanna go out sometime? ;)"

Silver contemplated this deeply. _What should I do? Do I really want a boyfriend (and that too, the guy I cheated with)? But I'm so desperate for love…could I love Sonic? Do I even give a fuck anymore?_ The answer to this last question determined Silver's response to Sonic: "Hell, yeah! ;D 3"

And so, just like that, Silver was out of one relationship and into a new one—one that disgusted only some, but shocked nearly all. Sonic and Silver went on several dates, exchanged Christmas gifts with each other, and overall, were an insanely cute and _horny_ couple.

And then came the fateful day of Sonic's Christmas party…


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

December 20th at Sonic's house was the day of possibly the biggest party for the student body of MHS that year. As it was a Christmas party, there were festive decorations and snacks; there was a game room where people played board, table-top, and video games, movies playing in the family room, a dance floor, and the living room was where people played games like "Truth of Dare", "Spin the Bottle", and "I Love You" (with absolutely _zero_ morals involved…).

But Sonic himself and his date, Silver, were nowhere to be seen…

"Oh, _Sonic_…" Silver sighed and moaned as Sonic's lips moved along Silver's neck. The two hedgehogs were strip naked on Sonic's bed, their passion free to be expressed.

As Sonic and Silver made out, the door was slowly opened…and they were met with none other than Shadow the Hedgehog.

"Hey, there," Sonic greeted, "Care to join us?"

All Shadow had to say was, "Don't mind if I fucking do."

Silver was thrown for a loop. "W-wait…what?"

"Oh, didn't you know? This cute, blue hedgehog and I are _friends_," Shadow explained calmly as he pulled off his clothes.

"Well, yeah, I knew that, but—"

"_Really _good friends," the black hedgehog elaborated with a nastily sexual grin, "The kind that have _lots_ of _fun_ together."

"_Huh_? _Say that again_?"

"Hey, calm down, babe," Sonic consoled, "Shadow and I have just had a bit of a sex friendship the past couple of years."

Silver felt hurt. Sonic had kept a secret kinky friendship while dating him. Silver now got a taste of Blaze's pain…but God-damn! Shadow, scrawny and bony, was _so hot_ naked! Silver could already feel himself being drawn into a threesome. Why should he even give a care? Why couldn't he just have some fun with his boyfriend and his boyfriend's sex buddy? As Sonic planted his lips onto Silver's, Silver gave in to his desires…

Shadow looked down at Silver's now quite erect penis. "Holy shit! You've got a nice, big, _meaty_ cock, don't you?

Sonic interrupted his kiss. "What'd I tell you?"

Shadow climbed onto the bed, grabbing both of the other hedgehogs' dicks, squeezing hard, and moving his hands up and down slowly; Sonic and Shadow each took a turn sticking Silver's long boner up their ass, gasping and moaning.

Silver was _so_ horny, his head clouded and his anus practically screaming to be penetrated. He was so possessed with passion and heat, he requested, "Double-fuck me."

Sonic and Shadow both raised their eyebrows, but immediately changed their facial expressions to ones of horniness and heat. They both lay down on their backs and spread their legs apart so that each penis could be right next to each other, pointed upward in anticipation of Silver's anus.

Silver started out licking the two dicks, sticking them in his mouth together, Shadow giving him a smack on the ass every now and then. He then rubbed some of Sonic's lube in his hands and grasped each penis firmly, lubing them well. Silver straddled the two cocks and slowly started bending his legs, sinking his anus down over the other two hedgehogs' boners; he gasped as his asshole was stretched out as wide as it could go.

As Silver bounced up and down, groaning noisily, Sonic and Shadow both grabbed Silver's 8-inch boner, jerking fast, groaning in pleasure themselves. Silver bounced yet faster and Sonic and Shadow jerked yet harder…until—

"_Ah_!" The three hedgehogs reached orgasm, tumbling off the bed as Silver's anus was flooded with semen.

Silver took each penis out of his hole, which was now very loose and stretched out. Sonic and Shadow both took two fingers and stuck them up Silver's anus, pulling out semen and feeding it to each other, sucking on each other's fingers. As Silver stood up, he noticed the now semen-drenched bed.

"Don't worry," Sonic assured, "I'll wash it later."

Silver felt like he was just coming off a crazy, roller-coaster ride. By far, this had been the best homoerotic sex he'd had yet. It didn't matter that it was a threesome and that Sonic had a sex friend…did it?

The three hedgehogs cleaned themselves up, put their clothes back on, and got back into the party; around 1:00AM, people started leaving—Shadow left at the same time that Sonic left to drop off Silver. Sonic and Silver held hands romantically the whole drive home, Sonic steering with just his left hand.

Silver walked into his house and up to his room, feeling bubbly and trying to push any uncertainties out of his mind as he went to bed, thinking of Sonic…


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

But not all was happy for Silver. More and more, he questioned both his own actions at Sonic's Christmas party and Sonic's sex friendship with Shadow. How was what Sonic was doing any different than what he himself had done to Blaze? And Sonic wasn't even sorry. Sonic thought it was perfectly all right. Why should he put up with this? But…he had finally felt like he'd found love that'd last in Sonic; did he really want to give it up?

Regardless of his doubts, Silver called Sonic, whose contact was "My Big Phat Husband", on Christmas Eve.

"Hey, cutie," Sonic said as he answered his phone, "How're you doing?"

"Sonic…I'm sorry, but I…" Silver tried to muster up some resolve. "I want to break up with you." As he spoke those words, he felt a lump come up in his throat.

Sonic was utterly devastated. "What? W-why…? He fought back tears as he clutched the phone tightly.

Silver lost control. "_Why would you keep your sex friendship with Shadow and hide it from me_?" he hysterically questioned as he burst into tears.

Sonic felt immediate shame and remorse. He'd been feeling that he should stop being sex buddies with Shadow, but after the threesome during his party, he'd buried the thought; but it was all coming back to him now in a torrent of guilt. "Silver, I…" Sonic didn't know what to say.

"Exactly. I'm sorry—I wish we could be together too, but…" Silver's voice was breaking as he sobbed uncontrollably, "Good-bye…"

"But I—" Silver hung up. "—love you…"

Sonic was enraged at himself. How could he be such a disgustingly awful boyfriend? How could he justify keeping a secret sex buddy while in a relationship? Sonic felt like his world was falling apart. But he knew exactly what he had to do now.

Sonic dialed Shadow's number.

"Yeah?" he answered.

"Shadow…" Sonic had a hard time controlling his voice. "We're done; our kinky sex friendship…is over—I just can't do this anymore. I'm sorry." There was silence on the other end of the line. "Shadow?"

Shadow hung up, flipping his phone shut as bittersweet tears streamed down his face. So this was it; he was free from Sonic. But now what? Who would he cleave to; was there anyone to love him?

In just one semester, so much drama has come to this group of friends; so much has changed. Relationships were made and torn apart, floods of tears were shed, and hearts were broken. Would their lives ever be the same? Would anything turn out right for Silver?


	13. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Christmas Day, 9:15PM—Silver was incredibly depressed. He got barely any enjoyment out of opening presents, he'd been moping around all day to the confusion of his family, and he'd hardly eaten any Christmas dinner. He'd lost his true love…again…

Meanwhile, Sonic was driving over to Silver's, having exactly what to say ready in his mind. But could Silver ever forgive him? Sonic pulled into Silver's driveway, walked up to the front door in determination, and rang the doorbell.

Fortunately, Silver answered it. Seeing Sonic standing there stirred up mixed emotions in Silver's heart. But whatever Sonic had to say…he would hear him out.

Sonic spoke with humility and resolution: "Shadow and I are over; I was a fucking idiot to treat you that way—could you ever forgive me? Silver…_I love you._"

"Sonic…" Silver made his choice. "_I love you too._ Sonic and Silver embraced each other lovingly, kissing romantically.

And in that moment, Silver knew in his heart that he could and would forgive Sonic. For then and there, he knew, as he and Sonic kissed under the bright, shining moonlight and sparkling stars of Christmas night, he had found his one, true_ love_.

**The End**


End file.
